A simple Concept
by singer154
Summary: It's been a month since Tommy left, and Judes way of getting over it, writing songs, and coming up with the concept for a music video. But how can She get over someone who's not really gone? And what happens when Darius comes up with a way to boost public
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hey guys! I decided to write another fan fiction. Don't worry I'm still writing Bruzed and Broken, But I had this idea, and I couldn't resist! This takes place after date with the night, but and deals with everythithe except the pictures. So on with the story!

Chapter 1 The concept takes shape

It had been about a month since Tommy's sudden disappearance, and no matter how I tried I couldn't seem to get over it. I wanted too; really I did, because I was tired of faking smiles. Coming into work each day with a gigantic cup of coffee, just to keep myself awake because I'd had that dream again. You know, that dream, the one where Tommy came back, and I'd woken up an hour after I'd fallen asleep to realize that that was all it was. A dream, and nothing more. Tommy wasn't coming back, he was god knows where, doing god knows what with god knows who. Well if god does know I wish he'd give me some incite, because this is killing me.

Though I have to admit that this whole new level of pain has brought my music to another level as well. I've even stepped outside my norm, and written the concept for a music video. Of course it was based on Tommy leaving, and coming back.  
Thank god for the dreams that have made me lose so much sleep. If it wasn't for them I wouldn't be doing all this.

I cringed as I walked into G major, and saw Sadie at the front desk. We weren't fighting or anything, far from it in fact, but she was going to ask me how I was doing, and yet again I was going to lie.

"Good morning Jude," Sadie said.

"Morning Sadie."

"So how are you this morning?"

"Fine."

"Are you really okay?"

"Of course I am, why do you ask?"

"Because I know you didn't get any sleep last night."

"Yes I did." I said defensively.

"Jude you can't lie to me."

"What makes you think I'm lying?"

"Well first of all, you're my sister, and I can tell. Second of all you've got some major bags under your eyes. Cover up is your friend hun." Damn! That's what I'd forgotten, cover up. I'm not usually the kind of girl who likes to get all dolled up, or even give a damn about covering blemishes and other things of that nature. But as Sadie said it does wonders for dark circles.

"Look Jude, I know that Tommy's leaving hurt you but…"

"Why do you say that?"

"You cared about him Jude. You know it, I know it, hell, practically all of G major knows it."

"Everyone knew it but him."

"He knew it Jude. He knows it." Sadie said.

"Well this is new." I observed.

"What?"

"You defending Tommy. What's with the sudden change?"

"Um, no reason." Sadie said awkwardly. It seemed like she was hiding something. What did she know that I didn't? "I just think that…"

"Jude!" Darius said, cutting Sadie off. "No time for talk, get to work."

"I'm on it D!"

"Thanks for the attempt at a pep talk sis, but duty calls. And I'm fine, really." I flashed her a smile, and ran after Darius.

"D Wait!"

He turned around. "Something you need to talk about?"

"Yes actually."

"Come into my office."

""So what's up?" Darius asked once we were inside his office.

"I sort of came up with this idea."

"For a song?" Darius asked confused.

"No, for a music video."

"Really? For what song?"

"White lines." I replied.

"Okay let's hear it." Darius said, and I told him everything I had planned last night after realizing that I couldn't get to sleep.

"That's amazing Jude!"

"You really think so?" I smiled, happy to have some encouragement. I knew that Darius Mills did not say he liked something unless he absolutely meant it.

"Jude can I talk to you about something?" Darius asked.

"Can it wait?" I asked. "I've got to go record with Kwest.

"Well…"

"Thanks D!" I said running out the door. Man I wish I'd listened to him!

Author's note: So there you have it! Let me know what you think! Please please please review!  
Much love Annie 


	2. Chapter 2 Inspiration in the flesh

Author's note: Guys thank you so much for all of your reviews! I seriously didn't expect so many! I'm sorry it took so long, here's chapter 2. Enjoy!

Chapter 2 Inspiration in the flesh

I ran out the door, not paying attention to where I was going, and as a result collided with a solid figure.

"OH MY GOD I'M SO SOR…" I looked up into the eyes of someone that I knew very well, or at least at one time I thought I did.

"Tommy," I said softly. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm back from montanna…"

"What's in Montanna? You know what? Nevermind, I don't want to know."

"Jude I'm sorry for leaving the way I did…"

"It's okay, you had personal business to attend to, I get it, I have some personal business to attend to as well." I said coldly, and walked away to find Kwest. Wow! That was kind of weird, it happened just like in my music vidio, the girl in it showed no emotion at first either. Though she, as well as I wanted to melt into there love's touch. No this is nothing llike my music vidio, I don't love Tommy right? Right? I keep trying to convince myself, but it doesn't seem to be working. But no matter how similar my currant situation is to that of the girl in the video, I won't be like her. , I won't break down in the end. Though I must admit it'll be a lot harder, now that my inspiration is back, in the flesh. Can I really pretend I don't give a damn for much longer? Do I really want too? God I'm so confused!

Author's note: I'm sorry it's so short, I'm extremely tired at the moment, but I wanted to give you all a little hint of what the video could bre about. Of course we already know who it's about right? Anyway please keep reading, and reviewing, and the next updat4e will be longer. It also won't take as long for me to get it up, I PROMISE!  
Much love Annie 


	3. Chapter 3 the people have voted

Author's note: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! So here it goes!  
Enjoy!

Chapter 3 The people have voted

The next day when I came into the studio, white lines was running through my head. I didn't know why, and I wished it wasn't but the song that was all about Tommy just wouldn't go away.

"White lines." I sang quietly. "And headlights in my eyes. White lines, I'm ready to drive all night."

"I love that song!" Darius said, as he emerged from his office.

"Me too." Tommy said quietly, walking up behind the two.

"Jude I've got an idea to boost publicity, and it doesn't even involve getting arrested."

"That's good to know," I said with a laugh. "So lay It on me D." I was doing quite well I think. Tommy had been around for a whole 30 seconds, and I hadn't even acknowledged him. Hey it's a start right?

"Well I was thinking, in that video concept you showed me you'll need a co-star right?"

"Yes" I said unsure of where he was going with this.

"Well what if your fans got to decide who it was?"

"Um…"

"I'll put a pole on your website, with pictures of the candidates, and short biographies."

"Um, okay." I agreed. What could it hurt? Wow I'm an idiot!

I spent the rest of the week avoiding Tommy, and wondering who would be in the music video with me.

"Jude!" Darius yelled from inside his office.

"Yes?" I asked, entering the office.

"The results are in!"

"For the video?"

"Yes."

"So who's it going to be?"

"Tommy." Did he just say what I think he just said? I wondered, my head spinning. Oh god, this was not happening. And yet it was painfully clear that it was.

"W-w-what? You didn't even tell me that he was one of the candidates."

"You didn't ask."

"D that's not fair!"

"Jude, the people have voted." So that was it, there was nothing I could do?

"Filming starts tomorrow." No, apparently not.

"Great," I mumbled.

"Where's that enthusiasm you came into my office with that first day you had the idea?"

"The people have voted." I replied. "And they've voted it away."

"Jude I'm sorry…"

"You know what D it doesn't even matter. I'll see you tomorrow to start filming." I should have known that this wouldn't be easy.  
Author's note: Okay guys what do you think? I know it's short. The next chapter will reveal the entire concept for the music video. Thank you so much for all the reviews. I love the feedback! Please keep R & Ring!  
Much love Annie 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter, and I just wanted to say thank you so much for all the reviews! You have no idea how much I appreciate them!  
So on with the story!  
Enjoy!

Chapter four, Storyboard

I awoke early the next morning, seeing as I had to be at G magor by seven o'clock. I wasn't sure how I was feeling. I was excited at the prospect of getting to shoot a music video that I'd come up with myself, but angry that I would be shooting it with Tommy. I was also a little nervous to tell you the truth. I was afraid that Tommy would suspect the video was about him, wich of course it was, but he didn't have to know that. I had changed some things, but Tommy wasn't blind, and even if h4e had been, he probably would have figured out that the video was about him. Who would have thought he would actually be in it?

I walked into G major, and was immediately greeted by Darius.

"Hey Jude! We're going to start filming in about a half hour." He handed me a copy of the storyboard I'd written for the music video, that outlined the concept. I walked a fiew steps further to see Tommy leaning against a wall, examining the same thing. Here's a rundown of the video.

In the first scene I chase Tommy, who has nothing but a plane ticket in his hand, into the airport. "Wait! Come back, just talk to me!"

I follow him to the gate, where a security guard stops me. "Mam, I'm afraid you can't go past these gates." He says, I try to get past him, but Tommy is gone. I lean against the gate, tears falling from my eyes, and slam my fists against it. I can see Tommy watching me from the window of a plane that is preparing for take off. He gives me a final sad look, and the plane takes off. I watch it make it's ascent, getting smaller and smaller until it is completely out of sight.

"Goodbye," I whisper looking to the sky, as I slowly turn, and walk away, tears still rolling down my cheeks.

Then a montage plays, one of scenes of me doing several things. First I'm crying in my room, then I check the mail to see that someone's left flowers with a card that says "Feel better." Tears once again roll down my cheeks, falling onto the flowers, wich I put in a vase, and set on the table. Then I am running down the street, and stop in a grassy field at the end. I look up at a cloudy sky, with rain threatening to fall, and sink to my knees crying. The rain begins to fall, soaking me, and mingling with my tears. But it soon stops, and the sun breaks out from behind the clouds. I stand up, and look at the beautiful rainbow in the sky, allowing the slight breeze to dry my tears.  
The next scene shows me walking into the studio three months later, where I see him, Tommy is leaning casually against the wall.

"Can we talk?" He asks as I try to walk past him.

"I wanted to talk before, but you didn't. The chance to talk is gone."

"Jude…" he tries to say, but I walk past him, showing no emotion, until I am alone in the bathroom.

"I still love him." I whisper.

The final scene shows me in the park, swinging on a swing. Tommy comes up, and sits on the swing beside me. "Hey," he says, I do not reply. I just stand, and walk away. He follows me, and I stop. He stops as well, standing across from me.

"I can't take it anymore." I whisper, as I run toward him. I throw my arms around him, tears spilling from my eyes, and he embraces me.

"This is really good," Tommy said after he had finished looking at the storyboard.

"Thanks," I said, smiling slightly.

"Jude…"

"Tommy, just don't." I warned him as Darius came out, and the video shoot began.

Author's note: So what do you think about the video, love it, hate it? What's the dilio! LOL! Anyway I hope you liked it, please please please keep R&Ring!  
Love ya lotz Annie 


	5. chapter 5 breakdown

Authors note: OMG Guys it's been forever!  
I know, I know, I suck, but you must understand how much school/home drama is going on right now! Ya really don't wanna know! So anyway here is the chapter that I think you've all been waiting for!  
ENJOY!  
Disclaimer: I don't own instant star! (STOP RUBBING IT IN!!!)

Chapter five Breakdown

We'd been filming for the past two days straight, and I was officially exhausted as I walked back into G major with two cups of coffee. I wordlessly handed one to Tommy, and began to sip at mine, but thought better of it, and threw the coffee out. I'd been filming for two days, in extremely uncomfortable circumstances, trying to avoid my co-star Tommy, and to top it all off, I thought I was getting sick. I just needed some sleep.

"Jude." Great, there he is again. I can almost predict what he's going to say next. 'Can we talk?'

"Can we talk?" See, what did I tell you, maybe I'm psychic, or maybe it has something to do with the fact that he's been asking me that same question for the past forty eight hours.

"No Quincy, we can't."

"Jude, please…" He was cut off when I started running full speed toward the bathroom. Man, I knew Quincy was getting on my nerves, but now he was making me nauseous. Okay, so maybe that wasn't Tommy's fault, but just about everything else was. The awkwardness, the pain, the heartbreak…

"Jude," he called after me, and… Wait, did he just follow me into the bathroom?

"Quincy not…" I started, but had to run to the toilet, as the contents of my stomach threatened to spill, and they did. I was surprised when I felt a hand on my head, but in to much misery from my rebellious stomach to bother to push Tommy away. He said nothing, but gathered my hair in one hand, and stroked my back with the other. When I had finished, I stood shakily, with Tommy's help, and proceeded to wash my hands and face, and drink a bit of water.

"Thanks," I managed to say softly.

"No problem," he said. "Are you sure you're okay to finish the video today?"

"I'll be fine, we've only got one scene left." I told him.

"okay," he said skeptically. It's kind of cute the way he worries sometimes… NO! What am I doing? I'm allowing myself to fall for him. 'Not again' I thought inwardly, as the two of us headed for the park, where the last scene was being filmed.

"WE NEED MORE EMOTION! COME ON PEOPLE WORK WITH ME!" The director shouted after the fourth take of me running into Tommy's arms. It was an awkward scene for both of us, and one that neither of us, it seemed were thrilled to be shooting. I sighed deeply, and looked over at Tommy who had a determined look on his face, like he'd made up his mind about something.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked before I realized what I was saying.

"About showing emotion." Tommy said, and I didn't know what exactly he meant, but I'd find out in the next take.

"ACTION!" The director shouted, and I ran into Tommy's arms for the fifth time today. But this time, he hugged me. I mean he really hugged me. Tommy gripped me, as if both of our lives depended on him not letting go, and I can't say I was uncomfortable. After all, the reason I'd written this concept was because I wanted this. But it just so happened that I wasn't expecting it at the time.

"CUT!" The director yelled. "Tommy, I like what you just did, but Jude, we need more emotion from you. You're glad this is happening. This," he said jesturing toward Tommy "is the love of your life." I rolled my eyes, knowing that there was more truth in that statement than anyone could possibly understand.  
I wanted to show emotion, I really did, but when I started, would I be able to stop myself? 'Screw it!' I thought, deciding to show all emotion now, regardless of the possible repercussions.

"ACTION!" the director screamed again. That man was truly starting to get under my skin, so I decided this was going to be the last time I'd shoot this scene. Instead of running awkwardly, I sprinted into Tommy's arms. He threw his arms around me, and I in turn, wrapped mine around him. But then… Then tears began to fall from my eyes, and I couldn't stop them.

"I missed you," I whispered my confession, oblivious of the fact that the cameras were still rolling. "I missed you too." he said, pulling me closer to him, as I buried my head in his chest.

:"PERFECT!" The director said, and the cameras stopped filming, but I didn't stop crying. Tommy just stood there, holding me in his arms, something I think he'd been hoping to do since he came back. I knew this would happen if I showed emotion. I knew it! But maybe it wasn't such a bad thing?

Author's note: So, good? Bad? Indifferent? Please tell me what you think, and I'm really sorry for the inconvenience of waiting so long for this chapter. Review anyway? (Makes puppy dog face) Come on you know you can't resist that LOL!  
I hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
Much love Annie 


	6. Chapter 6 wake up

Author's note: Hey guys! I know it's been forever! But so much has happened to me in the past weeks you wouldn't believe! It's been really hard, and I've been trying to sort out my life. (Which btw: hasn't worked out yet) I haven't updated any of my fics in weeks! But here's the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 6 Waking up

About five minutes went by, and I was beginning to shiver from the chilly air. A few stray tears rolled from my eyes, before completely subsiding. Tommy took his arms off of me, and gently pried mine from him. I stood straight, worried that something not so great would be coming out of this, but felt flooded with relief when he put an arm around me, and lead me across the street, and back into the warm G major. We picked a couch in the lobby, and sat down, still not daring to move away from each other, perhaps afraid the other would disappear. We said nothing, and somehow I was okay with that. I reveled in the feeling I got from being close to Tommy at long last. We sat in silence for awhile longer, and I realized just how tired filming had made me. The last thing I remembered was my now pounding head sliding onto Tommy's shoulder, and him stroking my hair comfortingly.

-------

Had it all been a dream? I wondered subconsciously, awake, but unmoving with my eyes closed. I was afraid that if I opened them, Tommy would be gone, and I'd be hit with the cruel realization that this had been merely another dream… but it couldn't be. I took in a deep breath, a familiar cent wafting to my nose. I recognized it instantly as the colone Tommy always wore, then became aware of something covering me, and a soothing feeling on my aching head. I opened my eyes, to find myself covered with Tommy's Jacket, and my head in his lap, as he ran his fingers through my hair. He looked down at me, realizing I had awoken, and smiled softly. "Hey girl," Tommy said affectionately, while tucking a few loose strands of hair behind my ears. It felt so good to hear him call me girl again.

"Hi," I replied sleepily. Then, reality hitting me asked, "What time is it?"

"Seven thirty," Tommy answered.

"Where is everyone?" I wondered, observing the emptiness of the usually bustling G major Lobby.

"In other parts of the studio. I sent them away so they wouldn't wake you." A smile crept over my lips, and my cheeks reddened slightly.

"Wow," I said, "Sorry I fell asleep on you."

"No problem," Tommy said with a chuckle. Reluctantly, I lifted my head from his lap, but instantly regretted it. I clapped my hand against my head, trying in vain to stop the searing pain that coursed through it.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked worriedly, as my head fell back on his lap.

"I…I don't know." I said weakly. "My head…and my stomach…and…I don't know." Tommy put his hand on my forehead, then pulled it away as if I'd burned him.

"You're warm," he informed me, looking at me darkly.  
That was again the last thing I remembered, as I slipped from consciousness, and my whole world went black.

--------

"Jude?" Tommy asked hopefully, and I struggled to open my eyes.

"Hi," I said meekly. Tommy let out a breath he'd been holding, and even in the dim lighting of the hospital room I could see the relief shining in his eyes.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Tommy told me. Adding quickly, "Don't ever scare me like that again!"

"I scare you all the time Quincy," I said.

"Only when you drive," Tommy replied sarcastically. I sighed, not returning his pun. Tommy looked me over with a penetrating gaze. He found sadness, and sincerity in my eyes. "What gave you that idea?" he asked me.

"You ran," I replied simply. "You asked me out…and you ran."

"Jude I…"

"It's okay," I said sadly. "You don't have to explain."

"I…" Tommy started, "You… I didn't want too… You're not the reason I ran." He finally finished.

"THEN WHY!???!!!"

Author's note: So there it is! A bit longer, to hopefully make up for my short chapters, and serious lack of updating. Jommy fluff, and a cliffy. All the ingredients for a good chapter…Maybe? So please please please review! (I live for them)  
Much love Annie 


End file.
